She Who Returned
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: F.E.A.R Point Man must fight his own fears against Alma... who returned... And she somehow controls Fettel's clone army. It's time to get back into action for the Point Man... with his own fears. This is the first episode of my three part series.
1. She Lived

**_Disclaimer: I own no F.E.A.R. It belongs to Monolith Productions… or Sierra._**

**_Hi, this is my first horror fiction. And my first F.E.A.R story. Though I never owned the game, I did borrow it for a couple weeks from a friend. Still, there are things I might not understand, but please don't flame if I get things wrong. Yeah, but I just felt like writing a story from what I understand so far._**

Chapter 1: She lived 

_Are you running…_

A voice was heard. He heard the voice, and he saw her before. She was the one that brought back the memories of his past. She was the only thing that ever frightened him.

_Are you still running…_

He knew it was pointless… he ran for safety… he knew what would happen if she got close…

But she was already in front of him. She was already lightening quick.

It wasn't fair… she had psychic abilities… he didn't.

_Die…_

He woke up.

It was just a nightmare…

It was only two weeks ago, since F.E.A.R Point Man destroyed the Vault. He shook his head and looked where he was sleeping. And one of his leg began to hurt. He was in an empty room, but the door opened.

"Waking up now, sleepyhead?" A familiar voice spoke.

He got up and shook his head. It was hurting a little bit since the incident.

"Ohhh god…" F.E.A.R Point Man moaned as he got up.

"That's something new from you. I haven't heard you talking since you came here." Jin teased as F.E.A.R Point Man tried getting up, but failed, "look, just rest. You've been out for two weeks."

F.E.A.R Point Man looked surprised.

"**TWO **weeks? I feel like it was yesterday…" He mumbled.

Jin put bandages on his injured leg. And his finger was also bleeding… a little.

"That's what I use to say when I was kid… a few times." Jin joked as she put the bandages on the wounds.

"And I suppose this whole thing is over now… I hope." F.E.A.R Point Man said, which reminded him about Alma… a little. But at least he knew who she REALLY was, and who HE really was.

"I haven't heard much. But rumors say Alma… she's still out there… some freaky shit going on." Jin sighed.

That did remind him, before he was out, he somehow saw her in the helicopter. Maybe, just MAYBE, he was dreaming, or just imagining things.

Or maybe she was there.

"Well… at least Fettel is dead…"

The Point Man felt a little guilty for killing his younger brother… but it was what he was suppose to do…

"We know that, everyone does. We could've at least congratulated you if you weren't asleep…" Jin reminded as she finished and let go of the bandage, "can you move?"

The Point Man walked around a bit. He tripped a few times but with an injured leg not much moving could be done with perfection.

F.E.A.R Point Man laid down and tried sleeping. When his eyes were close to being closed on the lid, he saw Alma. His eyes widened again of horror, but she wasn't there.

And just waking up made him unsleepy, having him nothing to do while he had to sit.

He looked around and Jin left already.

_I better see the others…_

F.E.A.R Point Man got up, at least trying to walk nicely. When he opened the door, he thought he heard some whisperings, and specifically behind him. But no one was there.

He opened the door and went all the way to Rowdy's office. Not much moving with grace was done after accidentally stepping on to his own shoe and trip. But more or less he was there, in the office.

"Well, look who's up. Haven't seen you waking up lately." Batters commented.

"Yeah, like I can easily withstand an explosion." Point Man scuffed.

"I like 'yer attitude. But rescently, weird shit happened around." Batters explained and threw a newspaper at the Point Man. He caught it and read…

**ATC EMPLOYEES DIE IN AGONY!**

_I thought Fettel was dead… and yet ATC security and employees are getting killed every minute._

Point Man KNEW whom they were talking about. It was the "she" he was in fear of. She would be able to kill him without lifting a finger, or maybe even closing her eyes. He was at her mercy right now. Her powers were unmatched.

"I guess Project Origin's project is still alive, eh? Alma is startin' to control those Replica Soldiers now." Batters explained the situation and Point Man sighed.

"Those circus freaks again, hmm?"

"They ain't some circus freaks you call it, and they seem to be stronger with Alma's influence." Batters said with some uneasiness.

"Well, OVBIOUSLY. She…"

He decided to change his mind and stop saying whatever he was about to say.

"Look, I have to give this mission to you… The first Delta Squad recently went to investigate the ruins of ATC facility, but suddenly, they were attacked and I lost their signal. Only one survivor came here alive… saying he saw some woman killing them all in one hit." Batters told the Point Man the story.

"Yeah, and I guess bringing a soldier with an injured leg would be a better solution." Point Man sarcastically challenged.

"I never said you had to do it today… but more or less, do it when you have the guts." Batters made a come back.

"Fine… just make sure the mission doesn't involve fighting or even killing "You Know Who"." Point Man said.

"It doesn't, let's hope."

F.E.A.R Point Man turned back and went ahead to an armory. He picked up an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun as his weapons for the mission. He then took two pistols and fully loaded them. He fully loaded his Assault Rifle but only half fully loaded his Shotgun. Shotguns may have been more effective but they took a bit long to reload. So he thought it would be better to reload a weapon that takes time less often than a shotgun.

He cocked the weapons and got ready for combat. And a few Delta Squad members were waiting for him, and so was Douglas Holiday.

"You're the new guy, AKA the bad mother fucka that stopped that lil' bitch from crawlin' here?" He asked while holding his SMG in a neutral position.

"Yeah, you bet. And I'm ready for this mission…" He replied, and as if saying that made his leg feel a lot better somehow. Traces of pain still remained, but he took that coolly.

"Well, let's go. I ain't waitin' all day." F.E.A.R Point Man cocked his shotgun and announced.

"You betcha, ya badass."

**_WHOO! My first horror story! Like I said, and PLEASE don't flame! I'm kinda bad at writing stories so please forgive me. Once again, if I have anything wrong in here you'd like to correct for me, please just privately message via profile instead of flaming me reviewing (I'll obviously flame back). Like I said, I haven't played F.E.A.R for a LONG time. Anyways, R&R!_**


	2. The Checkup

Chapter 2 is here, and yeah, I submitted it too quick. Well, this chapter will be more action-packed than the first one!

Chapter 2: The checkup 

The Delta Squad members, Holiday, and the Point Man rode on the helicopter, and was quite a few miles away from the ground. He never thought the mission would take so long to get to. He armed his Assault Rifle in hand while the others finished reloading their Sub Machineguns. He looked at the same spot where he saw Alma, or wherever he thought he saw Alma. There were few bits of handprints, but seeing them just creeped the Point Man out in some ways.

"We arrived, get ready to move." The helicopter pilot announced as Holiday yelled, MOVE OUT!"

The Point Man went down first, then the rest including Holiday.

The place was what seemed like an office building. It was tall, but in some parts were crooked.

F.E.A.R Point Man went ahead first, and leaned left on the wall. The Replica Soldiers were moving around, and looked for any stragglers. They seemed to be more active than when Fettel controlled them.

He turned around and whispered, "stay with caution, and spread out."

Delta Squad members moved in, and the F.E.A.R Point Man followed them slowly after. Soon the Replica soldiers spotted them.

"We found them!"

They fired their Assault Rifles while the Delta Squad fired their SMGs. Delta Squad members were almost dying, but the F.E.A.R Point Man, however, didn't go down as fast as others did. He went to Slow Mo and quickly jumped and did a flying drop kick at a soldier's head. He went flying to a wall, and his mask fell off.

"Taaaaaaakkkkeeee hiiiiiiiimmmm dooooooooowwwwnnn…" A replica soldier ordered another one, but since the slow mo was in affect, they went slowly. Point Man quickly took out his Dual Pistols and shot the other one on the head. One of them called for backup, so F.E.A.R Point Man quickly shot him. However, the slow mo was going down, so he quickly stopped it and shot at his tarso. Without slow mo he didn't have that good of reflexes.

More kept coming, though. The Point Man quickly holstered his pistols and got his Shotgun. The blast took out one of the Replica Soldiers in one hit, but the other ones took cover. F.E.A.R Point Man quickly dove for one of the crates, but when he leaned, he found out the Replica Soldiers were about open fire at the Delta Force. The Point Man quickly jumped and kicked one of them before they spotted him. But as soon as he did kick, they shot their Assault Rifles as they spread out. Holiday, knowing only Point Man was doing the job, quickly ordered the Delta Squad to fire their weapons. One of the Replicas noticed that and shot one with a headshot, onto the visor of the helmet, which smashed and hit the eye of the man.

But having more than two in numbers, Delta Squad fired their weapons like crazy, and soon the Replicas were down on their feet.

_Even with just that much, Delta Squad members are gone… only three, and we only have five more left… At this rate we won't stop those Replica Soldiers and find out what they are actually trying to do._

"This room is clear…" Holiday radio chatted to Batters.

"Roger that. Hold position and let the new guy finish this." Batters replied.

"Roger." He turned off the radio, and turned to the F.E.A.R Point Man, "You're on your own, bad kid."

F.E.A.R Point Man grunted in acknowledgement, but said nothing. He opened another door and found out it was a hallway. It only had one door, so he approached and tried turning it around to open. But it was locked, though there seemed to be some damage to it. He got his weapon and rifle butted it, and the door seemed more wobbly. He brought his foot to kick it, but he thought he heard a footstep behind him.

He turned around, and saw nothing. The hallway was still empty. He turned back to the door and kicked it. Just then the moment he kicked it, he thought he saw Alma for a brief second. But there wasn't anything. He went past the smashed door and cautiously walked towards. He leaned on the wall while holding his shotgun. He reloaded and turned back and quietly walked around in case there were enemies hiding.

The only thing he saw was a corpse of a Delta force member lying on the ground. The SMG he had was fully loaded, and it was covered in blood. He brought it back to the floor and went through another door. It was automatic, though.

He leaned from the wall to see if there were anyone or anything. It had a camera port to a monitor. All there was were blood in the room.

He stopped the recording and rewinded the whole video. When it was in the beginning, he pushed the play button.

**VIDEO PLAY**

Two ATC employees entered the room, along with three people with armors on and two carried Assault Rifles while one carried an ASP Rifle. The employees found a computer.

"Since Harlan Wade's death… and the destruction of the Vault… we yet lost many ATC employees." One of them said.

"Exactly what was the true goal of the Origin Project?" The other questioned.

"I have no idea, such a thing happened quite a few years ago."

"And their project… Alma Wade… I heard she was released?"

"Exactly, and since the destruction of the Vault, yet Alma was still alive. And having heard Fettel was dead… but the Replica Soldiers still are coming around."

"This is the key we have… the key to finding out why they are being puppeted since the incident of destruction on the Vault. The boss told us to use it and find out…"

"What good is it? We don't have magic powers to stop them, or is it gonna teach us any commands to stop them."

"All we have to do… is to access the ATC network from here, since this is the much more advanced computer. Once we post, we will send it around…"

"Well, if it's more advanced to put the news in, such a thing… let's do it."

However, a shadow approached them. Just when the disk was inserted, the shadow approached and killed one of the armed soldiers, who's arm was ripped off.

The other two quickly fired. The shadow came and killed them.

One of the employees backed up in horror and saw Alma. She was still bloody and naked (sorry for being a pervert), and she approached as one of them shot her with his pistol, but it was no use. She reached out and killed them.

She left, and went to another room.

**END VIDEO**

F.E.A.R Point Man pushed the stop button and went back to the hallway. The hallway only ended up on a wall, and it was completely shaded. He turned back around, but suddenly, he saw Alma walking to him.

She approached him slowly as F.E.A.R Point Man suddenly walked back in horror and fired his Assault Rifle. It was no use. She only took the shots and F.E.A.R Point Man kept backing up until he was cornered to the wall. He knew his weapons were useless, but he tried tossing his grenade. It didn't make much effect either.

_DOESN'T SHE EVER DIE?_

He was cornered, and Alma walked towards him. F.E.A.R Point Man quickly blinked and looked back, gasping. She was approaching slowly, as his eyes widened. He suddenly got out a mine, a grenade, and a remote bomb all at the same time. As soon as he detonated the bomb, all three explosives occurred, blinding Alma for the brief second. Even for someone invincible, she couldn't see. She was just standing as F.E.A.R Point Man quickly ran away and ten feet further past her quickly and ran away.

He gasped as much as he could, from horror and running. But running actually got him to a different hallway. This time it had two doors. One of them opened as soon as F.E.A.R Point Man took one step, and he readied his weapon. Inside were about 6 Replica soldiers. F.E.A.R Point Man found a box that came out of nowhere. He quickly rushed and went behind it. He hid behind them, and prepared to toss a grenade.

_I better be a lucky._

F.E.A.R Point Man tossed the grenades backwards over the box.

_I better really thank this box, though I have no idea where the hell it came from. It wasn't here when I entered…_

The grenade was capable of only killing one of them, while others survived the blast. However, the box also had some damage, and F.E.A.R Point Man was a little wounded. The explosion didn't catch him that bad. But F.E.A.R Point Man leaned a bit and the Replicas noticed him, yelling "KILL HIM!"

F.E.A.R Point Man armed his Assault Rifle and fired many rounds on the them, but two had shotguns while others had Assault Rifles. One of the shotgunners quickly rushed towards him. He backed away.

One of them said, "Gotta reload!" but he didn't have enough time to reload his shotgun, so he tried bashing him with the butt of his shotgun. F.E.A.R Point Man took his chance to get HIS shotgun and fire at him. All the pellets hit him, making blood pop out of his heart.

But the other one did a slide kick. F.E.A.R Point Man almost lost his balance, but quickly got back and brought out his pistols. He fired multiple rounds and that finished him off. But the survivors continuously fired their Assault Rifles. F.E.A.R Point Man got his remote bomb and attached the bomb to one of the Replica Soldiers. It only attached to one of the Assault Rifles. The soldier dropped it and ran for it, but Point Man was quick enough to press the detonator and destroy all of them.

_Bullseye._

The door the Replicas entered had a much darker hallway. At times like this he suspected Alma was here, but decided to forget about that. However, an elevator came down on his floor.

_About to get company… guess more just has to come._

The elevator opened, but inside came in Douglas Holiday.

"What the… what are ya doin' here?" F.E.A.R Point Man questioned.

"Delta Squad ain't here to sit there and do nothing." Holiday answered with a naughty grin.

"So where's the rest of your squad?"

"Still there."

The two went into the next room, and F.E.A.R Point Man noticed there were three dead Delta Squad bodies. It was one small room, which had lots of blood around.

"Nothing here… it's real fugly." Holiday grunted as he looked around.

_He calls THIS fugly? I've seen MUCH worse…_

He moved ahead of F.E.A.R Point Man, and inside the next room were five dead bodies. Three which were armored, two with normal clothings, one had a disk.

_This is the place where I saw Alma kill those people…_

F.E.A.R Point Man looked at the disk and looked… with the name _Aristide _on it.

_The boss of ATC? Maybe those guys were the new guys like me for ATC, just don't know what exactly they're suppose to do or what the computer disk was really used for._

He put in the disk.

"We aren't here to come and look at computer stuff here, kid." Holiday shouted.

"Pft, you go ahead of me if ya want. I have business to do here."

He inserted the disk and looked at the data. He didn't have the code, and only ATC personnel knew that. Maybe even the ATC security. But knowing them they never gave anything to anybody.

He took the disk back and looked at Holiday.

"Something's here…" He whispered.

F.E.A.R Point Man puzzled and looked at where Holiday was looking at. It was the one man F.E.A.R Point Man hated. But it wasn't Fettel.

It was Jankowski.

But he had no eye socket.

"Heh heh… you… stupid Point Man dude… and you… that Delta Squad guy."

"You… fag." F.E.A.R Point Man brought out the come back.

"Guess what? That little girl shit made me like this… I like it this way." Jankowski hissed and reached out. F.E.A.R Point Man got out his Shotgun and shot him in the head, with all the pellets hitting him. Jankowski fell down dead.

_When this is over, I'm fuckin outta here._

"Holiday, get back to your squad and leave. Who knows if something dangerous comes up." Point Man ordered as he reloaded his Shotgun.

"Peh, you tryin' to show off?" Holiday challenged.

"Perhaps. Whatever the answer is, do me a favor before you get yourself killed."

"That's my line, kid. But don't come back crying if you get wounded."

Holiday went back to where the elevator and rode up.

_Alright... I'm going to figure out all this myself._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_PLEASE DON'T FLAME! But R&R anyway! I'm not really that good in writing stories but yeah..._**


	3. Hallucination

**_Yay! Another chappie! I just bought something new today (Queen's a Night at the Opera's 30th anniversary album). Yeah, sorry but I just had fun listening to the music (mostly Bohemian Rhapsody). Anyway, here's next chappie!_**

Chapter 3: Hallucination 

F.E.A.R Point Man walked with caution with his Shotgun ready. He approached a door and was about to put his hand on the door knob. But before it was even two inches away, he heard some whispering sounds. He turned around quickly to find out the room was still empty.

_This had to be a trap… especially by Alma._

He turned back to the door and opened it, but this time he was ready in case he might see Alma again. But she wasn't there, or nothing was there so far. The room remained empty. Not necessarily with corpses. All there were was corpses. There were skeletons, employees of the office building, and even some Delta Squad bodies. One of them had a Penetrator the Point Man could pick up, but just as he was about to pick it up, everything suddenly flashed white…

_What the…? Is this another hallucination?_

This time the room was totally covered in blood. The floor, the walls, but not the ceiling. He couldn't even see the bodies, as they were totally covered in blood. Even the Delta Squad's helmets had nothing but blood on it.

_I know you're here… I know you're here…_ A very familiar voice spoke behind him. He turned back only to see Alma behind him. He was in shock but began opening fire anyway on her. But she just took the shots, and they were utterly useless. She teleported and quickly reappeared close to him and knocked the shotgun out of his hands. F.E.A.R Point Man backed away to the wall, but Alma just kept approaching.

"I won't kill… for now." Alma said to the F.E.A.R Point Man.

Some of the fear of Alma was still inside the Point Man but traces of them still remained from his eyes. He was breathing hard and braced himself, or at least trying to get a grip.

Alma picked up a body of a Delta Squad member by the neck and then turned her face to the Point Man.

"And why do you help these weak fools…" Alma asked the Point Man as she crushed the Delta Squad member's neck like an empty pop can, and added, "You should've helped your brother… your brother Fettel…", as she came closer to the Point Man, who was still cornered by the wall.

F.E.A.R Point Man wasn't answering, and Alma was getting a little impatient about him. Maybe Fettel never tested her patience, or just the grudge she had on her first son.

"I want an answer…"

F.E.A.R Point Man spoke up to Alma for the first time.

"It's… not… right…"

"Not right, as you say… how is it wrong… don't you remember what they did to you…?" Alma questioned as she looked a little frustrated, but F.E.A.R Point Man couldn't see due to her face being covered from her hair.

What she was saying was right, in some ways. He was deemed a failure, and put her into comma. And even killed her after Origin project became a failure… to his opinion. Alma was sealed away for that long, and she has suffered enough.

But then again, people weren't perfect.

"But Dr. Wade… still freed you… Isn't that enough already to thank?" F.E.A.R Point Man questioned as that reminded of his witness of Harlan Wade's death.

"No… You never understand… But I wanted ATC… every single one of them, all dead… for wronging me. And that includes your team… of losers who think they can defeat your brother's army." Alma answered as she stomped on a skeleton's bone, which shattered into million bits.

"No, because you're just mentally challenged, that's all." F.E.A.R Point Man suddenly wished he didn't say that. But Alma did nothing.

"Am I…? We'll see about that… me or those fools who wronged me. They'll show no mercy… and remember, I'll spare you. I'll be a nice little girl and let you live… for three days. When that's over, I'll kill you and every one of those that wronged me." Alma warned.

_Kill me…? Is she insane?_ F.E.A.R Point Man thought with a question deep inside his mind. He was her son… how can a mother kill her own son, and her first one? And why not the second one?

Alma disappeared and F.E.A.R Point Man came back to reality.

_Three days… before that, I have to get this code…_ F.E.A.R Point brought out the computer ATC Chip he had on his hand.

_Noobies never know things like this. Only the ATC employees do._

F.E.A.R Point Man then thought there was a TV hanging on the corner of the ceiling.

"This just in, The ATC facility has currently been attacked by some unknown soldiers, being armed. Not even the security of this facility could stop them from getting there. But the survivors managed to get a helicopter and escaped."

_So THIS is the reason why they didn't use it in the ATC facility. The Replicas planned an attack on them._

Point Man then came back to the Delta Squad member's body and picked up the Penetrator and dropped his Assault Rifle. The Penetrator was a third fully loaded, and needed to be reloaded. He did so and got out of the door.

When he got out, three light armored Replicas entered as well.

_These mustn't be the ones with those attacking ATC._

They spotted him and F.E.A.R Point Man quickly brought out his Slow Mo, and quickly shot the Penetrator on one of the head of the Replicas. It ripped the head and pushed it onto the wall nearby. But the other two managed to get some shots on the Point Man. He shot one of them with the Penetrator but not on the head as he accidentally missed thanks to the shots they were giving.

He immediately deactivated the Slow Mo and brought out his Shotgun, and shot the badly injured one. The last one surviving continued opening fire as he sidestepped. But he wasn't quick enough to dodge F.E.A.R Point Man's roundhouse kick that he did as he got close. The kick hit him on the head and knocked him sideways. He was dead… or not.

The Replica was only playing dead, and F.E.A.R Point Man noticed that when his arm moved a little bit. But Point Man even _knew_ he wasn't dead. A roundhouse kick wouldn't necessarily kill him, so he quickly brought out his Remote bomb and quietly stuck the bomb on his back. The Replica didn't realize that and crawled slowly. F.E.A.R Point Man pretended he didn't notice. The Replica slowly reached the others. He weakly told them that the Point Man was here. But F.E.A.R Point Man quickly pushed the detonator, killing all the Replicas there. However, little did he notice there was a heavy armor as well on the corner around them. He rushed up to the Point Man as he tossed a mime on the ground.

_This is a present for ya._

The Heavy Armor stepped on the bomb and took a major damage, though he was still able to walk. He then got out a Remote Bomb and a Mime at the same time, and blew both of them up. He quickly had the chance to bring his Penetrator and try it on him. It took a lot of shots, but as soon as he fired one more, he was dead.

_I don't have much to do here. Better leave before more comes._

He quickly clicked the elevator back to the first floor, but the elevator stopped during there. There wasn't anything, but silent foot steps. F.E.A.R Point Man quickly pushed the close button, but didn't hold. When the elevator almost closed, it opened again. F.E.A.R Point Man got a little irritated and this time HELD the button. The door really did close. He turned around and the lights flickered on and off repeatedly. One of the flashes he saw Alma on her eight year old form. But when the light flickered off and back on, she wasn't there.

F.E.A.R Point Man continued his way back at the top and saw only Douglas Holiday was there, while all the Delta Squad members were nothing but corpses. He went outside to Holiday, but when he got close, the door automatically closed.

_What the fuck? Oh so she IS there._

He turned back around, expecting Alma, but instead were five evil Spirits she summoned.

_Crap._

He got out his Dual pistols and activated Slow Mo. The Evil Spirits moved in extreme speed, but the Slow Mo made things a little easier. He quickly shot two of them with his Pistols but the third one got close to him. He almost touched him, but Point Man had the chance to quickly shoot and kill him. Two only remained, but the Slow Mo was running out fast. F.E.A.R Point Man brought out sweat and looked at the fast moving spirits. When his Slow Mo finished recharging, one of them slashed the Point Man on the left arm, making him drop one of the pistols. He used the other pistol to shoot him. The last one homed in fast on the Point Man, but F.E.A.R Point Man was close to getting hit and shot out one last pistol round and killed him.

The door opened again, and F.E.A.R Point Man reached Holiday.

"What happened to the rest of the squad?" F.E.A.R Point Man questioned as he grasped his arm in pain, which was still bleeding.

"I have the slightest clue."

_Maybe it was those Evil Spirits that were there. I guess Alma isn't the only one making this mess. And ATC is being ambushed, and this was only a distraction._

"Your girlfriend will help you out. Come on."

F.E.A.R Point Man got a little agitated yet his face turned a little red.

**_To be continued…_**

**_The ending of the chapter? Romantic? Humorous? Hehe. Yeah. But every story has to have at least some humor and romance. But I'll only put them very rarely in this story. And besides that, please R&R!_**


	4. Harlan Wade's Warning

**_Holy shit I'm updatingTWO CHAPTERS in one day! But thankfully,Finally some reviews! Those who did thank you! Here's my next chappie!_**

**Chapter 4: Harlan Wade's warning**

F.E.A.R Point Man closed his eyes and rested for all the battles he had. The most painful part was where the evil spirit touched him. Thankfully the data disk was still in his pocket. He watched the edge of the helicopter and looked outside. It hasn't been a while since he saw a nice beautiful day. Or it was just what he thought. For all these missions all he saw was darkness, or night.

The chopper arrived and F.E.A.R Point Man jumped off. But he left the weapons for later. He did, however, got the clips of the weapons and fully loaded them.

"You're back already, eh? I heard the news." Batters greeted as Point Man walked by. He simply nodded to the question.

"Merely a bait to keep us busy so they can destroy ATC facility." Point Man grunted as he grasped his shoulder from the injury.

"Better see Jin, AKA the one who called you cute."

"Oh shut up about that."

The Point Man was already losing his manners because he was concentrated on the injury from the Evil Spirit. Then it began to bleed, but Jin was close by.

"You came back pretty quick. I was getting worried from your injuries." She said as she saw the "cutie" coming back.

"OW! Just… give me some bandage… This hurts…"

"Wow, you must have really gotten some injuries."

Jin put on bandages on the Point Man's shoulder. But that hurt him a lot, forcing him to yell out, "OW! OH! OWW! That hurts!"

"Hold still! I can't help you if you keep moving!"

"OW!"

When all that craziness for healing the Point Man's wound ended, Batters assigned F.E.A.R Point Man a break for 2 hours. Breaks usually meant taking things easy for most people, but for the F.E.A.R Point Man he just sat and thought about all things that went on so far, from the hallucination to the part when he kept fighting those Replica soldiers. Also the family of his was nearly gone, only two of them remained. He himself and his horrifying mother Alma.

But after three days, only Alma would be alive.

But the F.E.A.R Point Man wasn't giving up. Even if he had three days to live, he had to battle Alma herself, one way or another. He couldn't get away living. He was more than determined to see her face to face, and fight her one on one. Nothing was impossible. Nothing.

And he remembered Harlan Wade's quote he remembered…

_You will be god among men._

But… was it true?

He was courageous enough now. He was ready for anything in his mind. He went back to the chopper and picked up his Shotgun and Penetrator. And he even felt much better now. It was either that prototypes like himself was healed much faster than a normal human, or it was whatever F.E.A.R Point Man thought would be in a good shape. He then went back to the armory to pick up an extra pistol to dual wield. He then brought out his shotgun on one hand and went to Batters.

"Sir, permission to leave for my mission?" Point Man questioned.

"What? I just gave you a break! And you haven't even healed! And I haven't even given you a mission!" Batters replied, a little confused.

Point Man cocked his Shotgun and replied, "It's personal."

Batters stared at Point Man for a moment, with more confusion. What "personal" mission did he have?

Then again if it WAS personal, and if he seemed ready by cocking his weapon, that meant he was more than ready for this mission.

"Granted, do not harm any bystanders." Batters permitted as the Point Man replied to the answer, "I won't."

F.E.A.R Point Man went back to the chopper and requested the pilot to go to the ATC facility. It might have been a risk, but it was something he must do. The chopper left and the Point Man sat down, planning for the mission. He watched outside to look around. The ATC Facility was nearby as the helicopter announced the Point Man, "We're arrived. Get ready to move."

The building looked incredibly crooked since the Replicas ambushed them.

Point Man quickly stepped off and went inside from the roof, and opened the door that was there. As soon as he went in, a camera was seen hanging on the ceiling. He hid behind the crates and when the camera looked away, he quickly shot a pistol bullet at it, making it break. However, the security there also heard that, but the Point Man was quick enough to hide back.

"I heard gunshot. Did you?" The guard asked as the other came and said, "No. I heard nothing." As the Point Man leaned and peeked them. As he leaned, he got his pistol and shot the other one on the head. That killed him, leaving only one left, but the guard noticed him and shouted on the radio, "We got a situation here! We need backup!"

The Point Man knew there will be more of them, so he quickly brought out his pistols and shot them both at the same time, leaving him completely lifeless. But three more came in, all armed with Assault Rifles. The Point Man quickly brought out a grenade, but before he pulled the pin they opened fire, forcing the Point Man to quickly hide back. But he tossed backwards and the grenade landed on the ground, killing only two of them while the other one rushed quickly and didn't get caught by the explosion. But Point Man aimed his Shotgun he switched to and said, "Hello." And shot him. All the pellets hit him, making his chest pop out nothing but blood.

The crooked building was a bit hard to explore. His path was blocked by flames, but to the left was a door to go down to another set of stairs. Thankfully it wasn't on flames. As soon as he went down, the top of the stairs were on flames, which made the Point Man jump a bit, but not really. It was just Alma's tricks again, he knew it. He ignored the flames, and hoping that the flames wouldn't come out when the Point Man finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

He reached the bottom after some descending, and ahead was a door. However, when he approached, he heard footsteps. F.E.A.R Point Man quickly got out a remote bomb and stuck it on the wall, and ran back. From the door were seven Replica Soldiers, who was still in the duty to invade the entire facility. However, when they noticed the Point Man, they opened fire. The Point Man almost detonated the bomb when one of them shot it out his hand. He quickly threw a mime and when one of them approached the Point Man with the shotgun, he stepped on it and blew up. F.E.A.R Point Man quickly took the chance to pick up the detonator and blew it the bomb up, but only three of them got caught in the explosion. Only three more remained, but the Point Man had only one more Remote bomb left. He got out his Shotgun and shot one of them while the others fired with their SMGs. He took the chance to toss a grenade, which blew them up.

He reloaded his Shotgun and continued his way through the facility. There were two ATC Security duking out with one Replica medium armored soldier. F.E.A.R Point Man waited for the battle to end. The medium armored Replica meleed one of the ATC Security while the other opened fire with his SMG. The Medium armor Replica quickly jumped and elbowed him in the chest, which made him fall down. The fallen ATC Security fired his weapon continuously on the floor, but the Replica took his chance to toss a grenade as he backed away, but the ATC Security knew he had his back turned, smashing him on the back. The other ATC died, though, but so did the Replica.

The Point Man snuck while the battle was still going on, and he bid behind a pillar nearby. He leaned and the ATC still had his back turned. He came up close and rifle butted him on the head. The ATC fell unconscious and dropped his SMG, but he wasn't dead. F.E.A.R Point Man had no time to wake him up and cause much more trouble to himself, so he continued walking forward.

F.E.A.R Point Man then was somehow being attacked. He turned around only to see an Assassin trying to flank him. But the Point Man shot his Shotgun VERY quickly and the Assassin remained dead. But another one attacked, but he quickly turned invisible again and the Point Man took his chance to quickly fire at him, and the Assassin fell down from the ceiling he climbed on. F.E.A.R Point Man looked around if there were more, but thankfully there weren't any. But as if killing the Assassins summoned them, two UAVs appeared and attacked. They shot their lasers and the Point Man quickly hid behind a couch there, and tossed a grenade, and one of them got caught in the explosion. He quickly got out his Penetrator and shot the damaged one, but the other one moved quickly and continued firing its laser. F.E.A.R Point Man activated Slow Mo and shot him with the Penetrator.

_What's next? EVE?_

F.E.A.R Point Man continued his way to the facility. The next room was a Control Room, which had the security camera controls and a lot of computers. No one was inside, and only one computer was still on.

_Once I unlock the code, I'm putting this in._

There was one ATC Employee that came in, and F.E.A.R Point Man took his chance to find a way to get the passcode for him. He hid beside a vending machine and leaned to see the employee coming to the powered computer. F.E.A.R Point Man snuck up on him and least suspected him. He then quickly head locked him and aimed his pistol on his head. He then threatened him, "Listen up, you're going to give me this password for this computer disk file, or we stay here and I make this your grave. Either way, I win. Understood?"

The employee looked shock, but he nodded and the Point Man inserted the computer disk, still head locking him. The man said, "it's CATACT." As the Point Man typed it in the password. The computer message said, "ACCESS CODE ACCEPTED. READ THE ".TXT?" And the Point Man clicked YES. It read the text file and said the following.

_Whoever reads this must know, I will be releasing Alma in two hours. Remember, that the words say "It is nature of man to create monsters, and it is nature of monsters to destroy their makers. Even if I die, know this that she will go and destroy those that have wronged her. Mark my words, please help her to forgive them, even if they have done the bad things to her._

_I am only doing this for Alma, my daughter… She has suffered enough, I'm letting her free._

CODE WORD TO STOP ALMA: FORGIVENESS 

F.E.A.R Point Man quickly shut down the file and allowed the employee to go, but knocked him unconscious as well like he did to the ATC Security earlier.

_Forgiveness…? Does he mean to forgive those who pissed her off?_

He then took the disk and went back to the door, only to see the Replicas got ready to fire him. Some reloaded while the shotgunners cocked their shotguns, while the others aimed at him and the employee.

"Give it to us…" One of them demanded, referring to the disk.

F.E.A.R Point Man cocked his Shotgun and aimed at them, and replied, "Why don't you try to get them?"

**_To be continued…_**

**_Eh, I just got tired. I'll continue with more action in the next chapter. (Yawns)_**


	5. The Will to Forgive

**_Wow! I seem to be updating this a lot every chance I get, huh? Anyway, for those who doesn't think this story is nowhere near scary, sorry, but I guess I'm more concentrating on the action of this story. But anyway, for those who read and reviewed, thanks!_**

Chapter 5: The Will to Forgive 

F.E.A.R Point Man stood calmly, and had a shotgun on one hand, while the other one was behind him, and was holding a grenade. F.E.A.R Point Man thought they were going to attack soon, but they didn't, and gave F.E.A.R Point Man enough time to get out his grenade and pull the pin, about to throw.

"Let's say you got killed by THIS!" He yelled as he threw it onto the ground, making it explode. Only two of them got caught in the explosion, and died. The other ones opened fire as they spread out so they won't hit each other. F.E.A.R Point Man activated Slow Mo and slowly approached one of the soldiers, doing a roundhouse kick on his face. The others didn't just watch and they meleed him, which hit the F.E.A.R Point Man, but it was bearable. He then took out his Dual Pistols and shot two of the soldiers on the heads. However, the Slow Mo came down so F.E.A.R Point Man deactivated it but still armed his dual pistols. He fired at the survivors crazily, and only two of the soldiers remained. F.E.A.R Point Man took his chance to use the Shotgun. The Pump action killed one of them. The last one tried going hand-to-hand combat with the F.E.A.R Point Man, but the Shotgun blast took care of him.

He evacuated and ran out for the exit. He went the other way from where he entered. There were two doors, but one of them had a bullet proof glass. F.E.A.R Point Man watched from the outside and saw the Replicas and the ATC duking it out. Knowing that budging into the battle will make things worse, he quickly looked at the other door, which lead to a set of stairs. He climbed up and it only lead to the room where the Replicas and the ATC were still fighting, but he was on the proceedings, so no one noticed. The balcony lead to another set of stairs to climb.

_Man I've been climbing all day._

He reached a hallway and saw nothing but dead bodies. There were Replica dead bodies, along with ATC ones as well. There were also some broken gun turrets. But around the corner ahead of him, he heard large footsteps. F.E.A.R Point Man quickly his behind the wall near him and leaned and saw an EVE.

_I've been in this facility for 30 minutes, and I hate this place already._

He quietly snuck behind the EVE, and got his last remote bomb out. When he was close enough, he threw it and stuck it at the EVE. Unfortunately, the EVE heard that and turned around, seeing the Point Man. He locked him and fired some rockets. The Point Man sidestepped and got out of the rocket's way, but there were some machine guns firing at him too. That hurt him a bit, so he immediately took cover. The EVE continued following him, but F.E.A.R Point Man took out his Penetrator and shot the EVE many times. It did some minor damage, so he tried his Shotgun. That didn't do as much damage as the Penetrator did but it still gave some little damage. He switched back to the Penetrator and continued firing until he had to reload again. Instead of reloading, he took out his Shotgun and fired repeatedly at the EVE until it was out of ammo in clip. He then got out his detonator and pushed the button, which made the EVE blow up.

_Finally. Some space from that piece of junk._

The Point Man looked at the large door ahead of him. He opened it, expecting enemy inside. But instead there was a huge computer.

_ATC Mother Computer…?_

F.E.A.R Point Man approached it and looked at the size of the keyboard and the computer itself. He was supposedly in the control room of the facility. From the computer was a picture of Alma and two babies. He recognized both of them as he himself and Fettel. Then there were some documents. He clicked on ALMA WADE and read the writing. He had much to learn about his mother, even if she still haunted him.

_Dr. Green's project seems to be a failure. She went insane as we she tried studying Alma. Could there be something wrong with the girl, Alma? If there is something that Alma can do to harm people, especially with their minds, we must still take the risk to research the girl._

F.E.A.R Point Man never knew even a psychiatrist had to help Alma. But whatever the file was saying, he turned it off and looked at his file. It was named FIRST PROTOTYPE.

_The first Prototype has positive emotions, unlike his mother does. Yet, he does not possess any physic ability like the second one does. This one is deemed a failure. Alma strongly desires him back, but what can we do?_

F.E.A.R Point Man turned it off, and sighed.

"Looking at something?" A female voice was heard behind him. He wasn't familiar with her. He turned around and puzzled in confusion of who this person was.

"I don't know if you recognize me. I'm the boss of ATC. Genevieve Artstride." She introduced as she walked towards the Point Man, brought out her hand to shake hands with him. F.E.A.R Point Man just shook hands with her as well. After all, why shouldn't he?

"Your mother cared a lot about you. When you were taken away, you wouldn't realize how crazy she went." Artstride reminded the Point Man about the past, which still somehow haunting for the Point Man.

"But… she tried to kill me… why?" Point Man asked.

"That is nothing we know. But I have to say, you managed to destroy Fettel's army while he was still alive. You even destroyed the Origin Facility!" Artstride commented as F.E.A.R Point Man accepted it.

"Why haven't you escaped…? Replica soldiers might be trying to attack you by now." F.E.A.R Point Man wondered as the Artstride laughed, "there's nothing to worry. I'll be all right."

"Okay… maim, I do have one question… this code… I found it… what does it mean by forgiveness?" He asked.

"This… forgiveness… it's certain when Alma had negative emotions… she didn't really know how to forgive. But I think you, as her son, might teach her something." Artstride replied with a smile.

"Okay… I better get out of here. Be safe." F.E.A.R Point Man told Artstride and walked towards the door.

"I see… It was good to see you face to face, first prototype."

F.E.A.R Point Man ran off the door and quickly went to a corner, where an elevator was. When it opened, he went inside and pushed the button to the top floor, or the roof. He thought all was over from the facility.

_Man, I'm tired…_

Just then, when the elevator was only two floors from reaching the roof, it jammed all of a sudden, and all the power went down.

_Aw man, this sucks._

He quickly got out his Shotgun and blasted the door at close range. The door fell down, and he hoped at least it reached the level of the second last floor. When it broke, it was still not as near from the floor yet.

_Damn… better try it this way._

He blasted his Shotgun twice on the ceiling, this time making a big hole to have him fit to jump up. He climbed the series wires above the elevator, but they weren't strong enough to hold the Point Man long enough, so he had to be quick. But as he was close, the wires were bout to fall down. He yelped and looked for another wires. There was another one beside him, so he jumped and the wires he climbed on entirely fell down along with the elevator itself. He climbed up again and he was at the floor level. But knowing he was much further, he had to climb higher. When he was about two meters ahead, he prepared for a big jump.

_I better be lucky for this one…_

He jumped and eventually landed on the floor, but the landing hurt his foot a bit. He then watched his surroundings, and looked for stairs to go up. But he was long lost from finding one, but there wasn't anybody either. He took out his Dual Pistols as his Shotgun didn't have that much ammo left. When he explored the entire room, there was a massive explosion on the wall. He hid behind some crates and leaned to see ten light armored Replica and two heavy armored.

_Great… just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse._

He took out his grenade while hiding and threw it to the direction to where the Replicas were. This time it took out five of them, so it was much better than last time, but the grenade was his last one. He then got out his mime, which was also his last one. He showed threw the mime and shot one of the heavy armored Replicas to get attention. All of them noticed him, but not the mime. They stepped on it and it blew up, having two Replicas left and one heavy armored. He brought out his Penetrator and turned on the Slow Mo. He killed the last two Light armored Replicas with head shots but the Heavy armored didn't go down as fast as others. He still had his Slow Mo on, and continued firing. The Heavy armored Replica managed to get close enough to melee him, knocking the Point Man off his feat. He dropped his Penetrator, and knowing he didn't have enough time to pick it up, he used his Shotgun and fired all his last ammo on him.

F.E.A.R Point Man looked at where the explosion took place. They unexpectedly made a hole on the roof, so he quickly climbed up, and radio called Batters.

"This is F.E.A.R Point Man speaking. Bring a chopper at the ATC Facility right now." He ordered but Batters seemed a little confused, "ATC Facility? Do you mind what you did there?"

F.E.A.R Point Man got out the disk and said, "It's personal."

**_To be continued…_**

**_Sorry that the chapter is shorter than others, but I had to finish this in one day for personal reasons._**


	6. She Who Returned

**_Holy crap! Another short weekend I had! LOL! Anyway, Story's about to end… well, almost. But either way, thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

Chapter 6: She Who Returned 

F.E.A.R Point Man was waiting for his chopper, up the roof, and it was getting dark out. The moon rose, and he started to get tired from fighting all day. He sat and relaxed, hoping the Replicas wouldn't come and ambush him all of a sudden. He then noticed the footsteps behind him. He turned around but no one, like before, was there. But the footprints looked _awfully_ familiar, since they were covered in nothing but blood. The footprints were getting closer and closer to him, so he backed away. He was at the edge of the building, and was about to fall off. But when he was close, the chopper appeared above him. He quickly jumped and rode on the side seat. He closed his eyes and hoped "she" wasn't in the chopper with him.

_She said three days… I only have two days left…_

The Point Man shook it out of his mind and watched the chopper being high up in the sky. But he only noticed that thinking more about Alma just made the flight short, as he didn't have a chance to look around. He was at the headquarters at last.

"You came back from your "personal" reason?" Jin asked as she was waiting for the Point Man to come down.

"Yeah… I'm tired." The Point Man replied as he jumped down and went for the empty room of his. He fell on his empty bed and finally fell asleep, after a big day.

And day 2 arrived… he only had one more day to prepare for the final moment of his life.

_If the next day is when I meet my destiny… when she who returned… Alma… appears… so be it._

He reloaded all his weapons, and he took a Particle Weapon instead of taking pistols. But he left them in his room, and went outside to at least enjoy the last day of his life. He did the little things, such as buying an overpriced hot dog and was over cooked, but he finally got something that taste good for a long time. But just when he was about to make his last bite, he saw the ATC Facility again. A helicopter was going out from the roof, while the Replicas tried shooting them down, one with a Multi Rocket Launcher. But none of them managed to hit the chopper.

_Wow, these Replicas must be really dumb. It took them an entire day to finally take over this facility?_

The Point Man then finished his hot dog. He couldn't do anything about the ATC incident now, but he had more to worry about. He walked away, trying to forget what happened. He walked back to the F.E.A.R Headquarters, and checked his weapons again. He also refilled his grenades, mimes, and remote bombs. When the preparation was finished, he got his helmet but didn't wear it. He just put it around his arm as he put his weapons in his gear. He then noticed the clock saying 2:00 PM.

_Time runs faster when you don't want things to happen…_

But he finally became brave, to face the only thing and person that he feared the most, yet the one who cherished him a little. He then took out a picture of him, Jin, Batters, and Jankowski who was bunny earring the Point Man. He drew a single tear, and dropped it to the ground, knowing he won't see them anymore, or MAYBE he won't see them anymore. No one ever knew if he will survive from Alma, but the Point Man himself didn't believe that. She can kill him.

But no matter what, the Point Man was never giving in, even if things did not seem possible.

He waited for the entire day, doing nothing but what a normal human would do. When it came to the time 10:59 PM, he got out his weapons in his disposal again, and got his mask on. While he was walking out, Jin passed by.

"Where are you going…?" She wondered.

The F.E.A.R Point Man refused to make the real answer, or to say he was going out to die. That would be just too stupid of a story for Jin.

"I'm not coming back." He replied and ran off outside.

"Wait! What?"

The Point Man ran all the way to the ATC Facility's ruins, and by the time he was there the time came to 11:49PM by the time he arrived.

_Eleven minutes left… better prepare myself._

But there were Replicas soldiers outside too, but only three survived from the facility collapsing as they couldn't get out in time, or that they were high up on the ground and couldn't survive from a long jump. He stepped above a pile of rubble, and stared down at the Replicas, and cocked his Shotgun. The Replicas heard the cocking.

_Alma… Fettel… this will be your last soldiers._

He jumped down and shot one of them with his Shotgun as he jumped down on his head at close range, ripping it to pieces and blood squirted. The other two noticed, and one of them had a Multi Rocket Launcher. The other had an ASP Rifle. He took out his Penetrator and turned on his Slow Mo, and quickly shot the Rocket Launcher wielding soldier with a headshot, killing him. The other one managed to score (heh, funny word for this case) a hit on the Point Man, but with only burst. He shot him down with his Penetrator as well, and finally turned off the Slow Mo, knowing that he killed the last Replicas.

_Final battle is just beginning, though…_

He then looked at his watch, which said 11:59 PM after he waited.

_I have one last minute of life._

He then suddenly thought of other people he relied on, and one of them was Jin, who actually considered him "cute". He always remembered that.

A strange noise was heard, and from where it was heard, Alma appeared out of nowhere. She walked towards the Point Man as he aimed his Penetrator at her.

"I can see you are ready to meet your destiny…" Alma softly said as she made a sadistic smile. F.E.A.R Point Man's face dropped sweat. But he tried acting brave.

"You can do whatever you want to do with me…" F.E.A.R Point Man challenged as he clicked the safety off of the Penetrator, and finished, "But I for one will not give in my life that easily."

Alma laughed, "Do you honestly believe you can even lay a finger on me?" and when she finished her laughing, she decided to complete her sentence, "Well give it a try, my dear… not even your brother was brave enough to face me…"

F.E.A.R Point Man shot his Penetrator at the instant, but Alma didn't seem to get hurt. He tried the head, but by the time he shot, she teleported right in front of him, and put her hand on his shoulder. It didn't kill him, but the Point Man screamed in pain. He clutched and saw that it was bleeding.

"What's the matter? I hardly think that can hurt a fly…" Alma insulted as she lowered her eyes of shame of her own son.

The Point Man then got out his Particle Weapon. He aimed at her head.

"And now you're trying another weapon… before you even fire, I'll make your life suffer…"

She created a fireball and threw it at him, which was starting to burn him. He tried fighting the heat but it was useless. Alma then used her finger to lift the Point Man to the sky and threw him three meters away from where he used to be. He landed on the ground with a big thud, and tried getting back up.

"Why was it that you were able to annihilate the entire army your brother created… yet not me…?" Alma questioned, agitated that her son was indeed a failure, "I guess you really are a failure after all… then I have absolutely no use to have you around."

She created a fireball again, this time to bring the final blow. But F.E.A.R Point Man quickly fired his Particle Weapon at it, making the two particles heat so much that it created a wall of flame instead.

"I maybe weak, but I will never give up!" Point Man shouted as he got a Multi Rocket Launcher from the ground and fired, firing three rockets and created a massive explosion. One of them hit Alma, and she took minor damage. Minor.

"You're getting more irritating than I thought…" Alma snarled as she jumped towards the Point Man, reaching out. But he quickly did a roundhouse kick as she got close on her face, which made her clutch it.

"Don't underestimate me." F.E.A.R Point Man replied with anger in his mind, and jumped down and rifle butted her, and after she got hit another time, she teleported back and summoned two Evil Spirits. This was just giving F.E.A.R Point Man a distraction, so he took out his Shotgun and fired one at a time with his Slow Mo, but while he was fighting the Evil Souls, Alma came up to him and attempted to reach out and kill him. But she barely missed, and the Point Man continued fighting the Evil Souls.

All of them died.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves…!" Alma shouted and her eyes flashed, making F.E.A.R Point Man have another hallucination.

_Damn… I'm starting to hate these…_

He walked towards the nothingness, but as he walked, there was sitting in the center, with his eyes closed, but he soon opened them and looked up at the Point Man. But they knew each other.

"I see you're still alive… and mother is about to kill you, isn't she?" Fettel grunted as he glared at the F.E.A.R Point Man.

"Fettel…!"

"Calm down. What can I do with no weapons and in a cell?"

The Point Man calmed down, but Fettel began speaking, "What have I done… if she hadn't done this, nothing like this would've started."

"Listen, Fettel! She is going to kill me, then every ATC and my team members! And without ATC, no one will live… right?" F.E.A.R Point Man demanded as his younger brother sighed and reached his pocket.

"This bullet round is no ordinary… Harlan Wade created this, and gave it to me while I was still insane, as he was forced to. He didn't want to die when he was going to release mother…" Fettel replied and gave the bullet.

"So this can stop her… all right… but how can I stop this hallucination?"

Fettel closed his eyes, and disappeared into the darkness, but the darkness then became light to the Point Man, and he was pulled in.

He was back in the real world, but he felt something in his pocket. He reached and also saw a pistol out of nowhere. He reached it and put the bullet round inside it, as the shotgun was too big for that. He turned on his Slow Mo as Alma tried reaching out and killing him, but he fired the shot on the chest.

Boom.

The round pierced through her, and Alma was off her feat. But the Point Man was also bleeding.

_Harlan Wade created this… the only thing that can possibly kill Alma. Yet, why would he create such a thing to kill her? Would it be what he created… in case Alma did something wrong? In case if Alma was to ruin the Origin Project?_

"My soul… it'll rest… finally…" Alma gasped in pain as F.E.A.R Point Man got closer to his mother, who continued, "Keep yourself alive… my son… even if I am in hell… I'll miss you… sweetheart."

F.E.A.R Point Man drew tears as he stared at Alma.

"Mother…"

Alma was finally dead, at last. The last thing of the Origin project was dead, gone. But the F.E.A.R Point Man was also hurt, so much, it started raining and he fell unconscious too. He had to be alive, though, like he promised Alma.

But she who returned was finally dead.

**_To be concluded…_**

**_Stupid for having Alma die so early, or how the Point Man himself can kill her? Yeah, it sounds a bit silly, but hey, it's some what dramatic at the end when Alma is about to die, right? Right? And yes, you saw it, CONCLUDED! Next chapter will be my last. And sorry that the chapter isn't as good as the previous ones, but you have to understand I'm a busy guy. Anyway, please R&R!_**


	7. Final Chapter

**_Yeah, last chapter of my story, boo hoo hoo. Besides, this will be my second last story before I officially "retire" from my fan fiction writing times. Sorry everybody that I had to end so quick, but it's just me._**

FINAL CHAPTER 

F.E.A.R Point Man's eyes opened, and the darkness within his fears were finally gone, yet he was still upset about killing the person that tried to kill him, yet who cared for him so much. He only dropped one single tear of sadness. He wasn't just sad now he was depressed. But it was for the good of others, for the good of Alma from stopping her rampage against ATC. But her restless soul was finally released from the faces of the Earth, and everyone was safe.

He looked around and found out he was in a hospital. Normally it was Jin who took care of his injuries, but after the battle against Alma, the hospital seemed to be a better choice. He was relieved HE was alive, but upset that her own son killed his mother.

He tried getting up, but the injuries automatically pushed him back to the bed. It hurt that much. He was in the most painful part of his life. Both physically and emotionally.

A doctor came into the room.

"I see you're feeling better now." She said and brought the blinds back down. It was raining, but the lights were also on.

The Point Man coughed and asked, "what happened…? OW! My back is killing me…" And his eyes were twitching in pain.

"Well, no one told you to get up all of a sudden." The doctor sighed as she left and closed the door, but it opened again to see two people coming in.

They were Rowdy Batters and Jin.

"You sure have the attitude to take her down, kid." Batters commented as he grinned.

"You ARE going to be okay, right?" Jin wondered and the F.E.A.R Point Man nodded, even if he felt like he wouldn't be for a long time.

"Alma… she's dead, right?" Point Man questioned as he wiped the blood pouring from his forehead. And asking that question seemed like an obvious answer of a "yes" to him.

"You bet. That's what I said earlier." Batters reminded the Point Man.

The F.E.A.R Point Man sighed, and he noticed someone behind them. It was the same woman he saw last day, on the ATC Facility.

"Ms. Artstride…?" Point Man called as she entered.

"You truly are a success, son." She commented as she put her hand onto his. She continued, "even if Alma is somewhere else, she's still proud of you in the next world."

F.E.A.R Point Man sighed.

"I killed my own mother… this is just stupid." F.E.A.R Point Man grunted.

"But she was upset… you were deemed a failure? If you could stop her, you're not. She wanted you to succeed… that's why she's proud."

F.E.A.R Point Man nodded, and Jin said, "Don't be so upset… besides, you saved a lot of people."

F.E.A.R Point Man sighed and nodded again once more.

A few days later, F.E.A.R Point Man was finally out of the hospital. There was a celebration for having this little madness over, and he just got a cup of punch and drank it. As soon as he finished, he closed his eyes to relax. Just then, he saw a hallucination of Jankowski. His eyes widened, but the hallucination said, "Hey, not bad, kid! I'm impressed! You sure kicked ass!"

F.E.A.R Point Man snickered and relaxed more, and the hallucination was over. That was really short for a hallucination. He brushed his hair and continued drinking the punch he had. Jin then came by and sat beside the seat the Point Man was on.

"You feeling good?" She asked.

"Yeah… just… tired." Point Man yawned as he covered his mouth.

Batters came by, and looked down at the Point Man.

"Tell ya what… I'll give ya three days of break tommorow…" He offered.

"Heh, sure."

When the party was over, and everyone finally had the chance to take their break, the Point Man took the bus and came back to his apartment. He then looked at his certificate for his success. He leaned back on to a nearby wall and sighed. He laid on the couch, tired, and went to sleep.

He heard the voices again, but they were more "heavenly" this time.

_Are you running…? Are you still running…?_

**THE END**

**_Yeah, it sucked for an ending. But what more can I do when Alma is now considered dead? And the Point Man missing her as his mother? Ah, and that final quote is the same as the beginning. I'm bad with endings, and that's, again, just me.Anyway, thanks for reading my story, and thanks Jordan R. Was Here for adding my story to your C2s list! I hope you enjoyed my first and only horror fic!_**


End file.
